Neko Mustang
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: The Fuhrer ordered for Laboratory Five to be reopened, and he wants chimeras to be created, and Roy's one of them. By the title you can guess what animal it is, but if you can't tell I'll tell you, he gets turned into a cat, and the time it take place in is a month after episode thirteen of the original FMA. I own cats myself so I know a few things about these furry felines!
1. Laboratory Five Rises Once More

**Laboratory Five Rises Once More**

**Me-** Hello everyone, yes, I know I need to finish my other stories, but this came into my head after I read a cute story by a new author, so... yeah.

**Roy-** What is this story about, I didn't read the summary.

**Me-** It's about how Laboratory Five become active once more and they get a hold of the cat Ed and Al try to give you, and they get a hold of a certain flame alchemist... and you know what happens next, don't you Colonel?

**Roy-** I become a cat, don't I?

**Me-** You guessed it! I'll tell the name of the author at the end of the chapter, and I did ask them if I could use the Neko Roy idea, so...yeah you become a Neko Colonel.

**Roy-** Just get to the chapter!

**Me-** Fine, Maes, bring in the ball and string.

**Roy-** Don't you d- OH String!

**Maes-** This is cute!

**Me-** Totally!

**Roy-** I hate you both, but I have to say I love string!

***Maes and I laugh as Roy is "Breaking the neck" of the string***

**Maes- **Emily, or Foxen, or Fox, Foxstar, or whatever you want to call her, doesn't own anything except for herself and the writing, the idea goes to a certain person that will be announced at the end of the chapter with the name of the story also.

**Roy- **I love string!

* * *

><p>Roy got up and stretched his arms and legs out. He looked around as if something wasn't right, then he wagged his tail and pricked his ears... wait a tail and ears? Oh, I'm guessing you want to know why he has a tail and ears aren't you? Well we should start at the beginning of what happened before Roy was involved with becoming part animal.<p>

_**Five Weeks Earlier**_

Roy, who isn't a chimera yet, was walking down the hall of the Central HQ. He was carrying papers from the library doing research on some weird animal called a cat, for he found a cat in a baby carriage and fell in love with the orange fur, the thin orange stripes on its body, the cute meow of the kitten, and that it was just sitting there as if it were protected by the sides of the carriage.

"I hope that I can research enough to take care of this fur ball of cuteness" Roy whispered to himself smiling. He had passed his Lieutenant and Full Metal, without consideration did he think it was the cat Ed and Al had found outside of the East City gate.

"Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye told me you had found a cat. Would I be able to see it?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Sure, right now he's in my office. To think I found him in a baby carriage all alone, he's the most adorable furry animal I've ever seen, other than Black Hyate."

"I thought so, if you think about it, Al and I put a cat in a baby carriage about a month ago, after our fight for my assessment. Remember Colonel and the Fuhrer never let us finish."

"Ah, yes... wait, are you saying I took in the cat you and Al found?" Roy look at Full Metal puzzled.

"Maybe, that's why I want to see that cat you fou-" Edward was interrupted by an orange furred, thinly stripped black kitten ran past Riza, Ed, and Roy being chased by Breda, Fuery, and Fallman to try to get the tiny feline back into the Colonel's office.

"Moushi, here kitty!" Roy called, getting the cat to approach him in a happy prance.

"Moushi?" Riza questioned the name of Roy's new cat.

"Yeah, why not? I got it from a weird book, it's a cat name," Roy stated in simplicity.

"What's the book called?" Ed asked interested.

"Something about a girl named Anne Frank," Roy replied with a smile. (We're learning about Anne, and the time FMA takes place in is the time of when Anne's Diary was being written in.)

The trio, or should I say group of six, headed back to the Colonel's office where a certain man in charge was waiting for them.

"Ah, Roy Mustang, or I should say katze Roy. We've decided to reopen Laboratory Five, and we want some people to see if our scientists still have what it takes to make a specialized chimera. So, we've decided to have you in our research, Colonel," the man said and yes, this is the Fuhrer, if you couldn't tell.

"But Sir, why me? Wait, doesn't katze mean cat in German?" Roy questioned in curiosity.

"We chose you because you fit the animal we chose perfectly, and yes, katze means cat in German. So Colonel, enjoy cat ears, cause you'll be going to the labratory in five weeks," and with that, the Fuhrer walked out with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a... cat?" Roy asked himself then looked for Moushi who was already on his desk, cleaning itself.

"So Colonel, do you want us to get you string to play with after you return from the laboratory?" Breda asked playfully.

"Cats like string?" Roy asked puzzled by the question.

"Yeah, cats like to play with strings, sticks, balls, anything that they can get their claws on. Oh, and Ed may like this one, cats adore milk!" Fuery stated chuckling a bit in the last bit of info.

"_WAIT THEY DO?_" Ed yelled in excitement looking at the Colonel. "Colonel, you will learn to love being a cat, that way, I'll ask for milk, and give it to you!" Ed ordered jokingly.

"These five weeks will go way too fast for my liking if you think about it," was all Colonel Mustang said as he walked to his desk and began his research on cats, for now he knows he going to become one in a matter of only five weeks to come in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- <strong>So... how did you like it?

**Roy- **Damn that Laboratory Five, I wouldn't be attracted to su- OH! SHINY! ***Pounces on a tiny beam of light***

**Maes- **This is why I love cats too damn much!

**Me- **Yeah, oh I almost forgot... The name of the person that I got permission from is **SatansFantasticSons **and their story is called Neko Roy x Ed. It's really cute if you ask me!

**Roy- *Ears perk up as he stands up and sits on the couch* **So... don't forget the farewell thing!

**Me- *Face palms my forehead* **We're not doing the neko thing!

**Maes- **What neko family thing?

**Me- *****sighs* **Fine, Roy thought of this while you were reading the chapter, Roy, you say it.

**Roy- *purrs* **Foxen doesn't own anybody except for herself, and don't forget if you have a neko, hug it!

**Me- **That wasn't at all what you said!

**Maes- **Was is that thing he said that he felt like doing you know what to certain neko people.

**Me- **Yeah!

**Roy- **Looks like they now know, anyway, no flames either, they belong to this neko here!

**Maes, Roy, and Me- **Farewell fellow Nekos!


	2. Week One of the Five

**Week One of the Five**

**Me-** So, Roy, do you like your cat state yet?

**Roy-** No, but I'm going to get used to. I'm going to have to aren't I?

**Maes-** Look, at ball on string!

**Roy-** That's not going t-***chases the ball and string and ends up biting the string and getting tangled up in it***

**Me-** Is it me, but does he look the size of a kitten?

**Maes-** I read that's a part of him being a chimera, whenever he's playing, he goes to a kitten size.

**Me-** I HAVE TO PLAY WITH THE NEKO KITTEN ROY!

**Roy-** I'm just that adorable, aren't I?

**Maes-** Foxen doesn't own anything except for herself and the writing, the idea goes to **SatansFantasticSons** with their story; Neko Roy x Ed

**Me-** Maes, I know you want to play with the kitten Neko Roy too, don't you?

**Maes-** Curse you fox, of course I want to, I have to admit, he's cuter right now than my daughter Elicia!

**Roy-** And that's saying something!

* * *

><p>Roy gets up and stretches only to find Moushi asleep on hit balled up uniform.<p>

"Wow, just to think I'm going to be just like you, Moushi," Roy sighed with a slight smile. "Now, I don't want to go to work today... damn, I guess I have to!" Roy looked at Moushi once more and picked up the sleeping tiger kitten who stretched in his arms, causing Roy's eyes to soften a bit, "I can't believe I didn't take you right when Edward offered you to me, Moushi."

"Meow."

Roy put the cat down on his bed and he took the ball of clothes and dressed in them eyeing the newcomer of his household with a playful glare. He then picked up a ball tied with a thick sting on a plastic stick and he waved the toy getting the sleepy cat's attention.

"Meow?" Moushi sat up and stretched and pounced on the play toy causing Roy to laugh, his eyes becoming more filled with curiosity like a true feline. "Meow," Moushi stated.

"Meow, do you want tuna, Moushi, are you asking me for food?" Roy playfully asked his cat and the cat bolted towards the kitchen in response (my cat does this when I get up in the morning. I'm writing this story out of what my cats do).

"Meow, meow, meow!" Moushi yelled at Roy.

"I'm getting you food, Moushi, chill!" Roy argued back as he plumbed the wet, raw tuna, still with the water in the can into Moushi's dish.

Moushi began to gobble down his food as Roy poured milk into the dish next to Moushi's tuna dish.

"There, give me some time and once your finished we can go, you fat orange tiger!" laughed Roy as he went to the bathroom to wash up a bit before getting his coat and exiting his house for work.

Five minutes it took and Moushi finished and meowed in notification.

"Then hurry up, Moushi!" Roy ordered and his cat came rushing out the door waiting for Roy to get the leash on him and off they would be to get to the HQ.

After a bit Roy finally got to work with a small smile and he watched his cat and thought about how he had cat toys and he's going to be a cat, he would just have fun all day. This information made him chuckle out loud. Havoc, currently unknown of the situation looked at the Colonel with little confusion as for why he had a cat.

"Colonel, where did you get him?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Found him, it turns out it was the cat Ed and Al found and tried to find a home for, isn't Moushi the cutest?" Havoc laughed at the name and went down to pat the orange 'tiger'.

"Why did you choose Moushi, Colonel?" Havac says rubbing Moushi's head.

"I read a book with that name for a cat, so I thought why not? Seems cute, right?" Roy smiled at how much Jean loved the small kitten.

"It is, but I heard Laboratory Five was opening back up, and they needed a cat named Moushi for a chimera. Do you know who the cat chimera is going to be?" Havac asked with pure curiosity.

"You're speaking to him," Roy answered in a mumble, but loud enough for Havoc to hear, then he walked off with Moushi to his office in silence. '_Moushi doesn't know what they have planned for him. I'm glad he doesn't know, because right now, ignorance is truly bliss for him_.'

They got to the door of Roy's office and Roy entered noticing the obnoxious silence. For he remembered it was around eleven forty something, time for lunch. He didn't want Moushi to be used for something with such cruelty, it hurt _him_ to think his pet would die and he would be the one alive, but a true mutt. He also thought that he and Moushi were going to be closer DNA wise, that also made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- <strong>Roy, why are you crying?

**Roy- **Why did you make this so sad when you're supposed to laugh at the humor you put?

**Maes- **She isn't all that funny at times, and when she tries she thinks of something dark to ruin it.

**Me- **True, but anyways, I don't own anything except for myself, and if you guys have a neko, hug it!

**Maes, Roy, and Me- **Farewell fellow neko!

**Roy- **One last thing!

**Me- **WHAT!?

**Roy- **No flames, because they belong this neko right here!

**Maes- **Something just dawned on me.

**Me- **WHAT?!

**Maes- **We're all technically nekos in one way or another!

**Roy- **True, don't you agree Foxen?

**Me- **Yeah, oh, Roy, got get string!

**Roy- **Where i- STRING! ***chases the string to finally end the chapter***


	3. The Final Week of Freedom

**Me- **And we're back!

**Maes- **So... where's Roy?

**Me- **He's still asleep, so I let him sleep in.

**Maes- **Well... Foxen doesn't own anything except for herself, and you know who the idea came from and the story, so yeah look st the other chapters if you haven't.

**Me- **ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Final Week of "Freedom"<strong>

_**Friday, One Week Before Laboratory Five Reopens Fully**_

Roy was signing papers and keeping his eyes open. He looked down to Moushi and sorrow hit him once again, but he kept signing papers and kept the tears away from surfacing, even though his eyes burned.

"Colonel, the day is over," Hawkeye said to her subordinate and walked away slowly and sadly.

"Lieutenant, don't worry, Moushi'll be fine, so will I. I looked at some research papers and the animal that you got fused with come out in special time, and that means when I really act like a cat Moushi's fur color will pop out in stripes in my hair, and I'll get whiskers. So... don't cry," Roy ordered as tears finally fell down his soft cheek.

"Same with you Colonel, remember Moushi is just a cat, but soon you'll be Moushi... kind of," this caused Roy to smile and laugh.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry."

"For what sir?"

"For not being strong enough," Roy said as he got up and walked to the Lieutenant, and he hugged her tightly with warm love.

"Thank-you sir," a single tear fell from Riza's cheek as she knew this was only because the Colonel was also scared of what might happen to him after he became a chimera.

_**Everything is normal for the while, but then the day for Laboratory Five comes, causing Roy to tremble a bit. But he follows orders.**_

Roy got up out of bed, but it wasn't his room. He looked down and saw his clothes were the kind that you wear in the hospital, tears flowed over the edge of his eyelids, he didn't want this, he was afraid.

"_Roy Mustang, please exit your room, undress, and go to your right. A doctor is waiting for you in the end hall._" A voice came over an intercom, Roy looked around the room once more and wiped his eyes. He walked out the room, after he undressed and he carried his clothes with him covering him to keep some dignity.

Roy kept walking and with each step he got slower and slower. The air was old, but warm, but it also was cold. Yet again, Roy's nude.

"Roy Mustang, you come over to this room," A man said, or should I say ordered, he looked up and saw Roy held onto the clothes and he shook his head in disagreement. He grabbed Roy's shoulder, causing the poor man to jump out of surprise. "Sorry, should've told you that my hands might be cold."

"I-it's alright, I'm just not used to people grabbing me like that," Roy replied in a mumble, but loud enough for the doctor to hear slightly.

"This way then, and put the clothes down. They won't do well if you keep a hold of them," The doctor ordered and Roy did what he was told.

He shivered, but didn't care, as he was told to to lay down on the stone ground his sleeping Moushi was set beside him.

"M-Mo-Moushi, I'm s-sorry I couldn't h-help you," Roy stated as he kept his tears away.

"This'll only hurt for a second, then you'll fell nothing anymore Colonel!" The doctor stated as he set his hands onto the transmutation circle on the floor.

Light flew up in the air, it hit Roy in multiple places, but it didn't mind him. The coldness of the shocks bothered him greatly.

A tail started to grow on Roy's body, then cat ears; his hair started to turn orange with thin, but thick, black stripes; his teeth sharpened; so did his nails, but they were claws now. Moushi was now apart of Roy Mustang. Pain filled his whole body, but only for a second. Roy's eyes felt heavy, but he tried to keep them open, but sleep one the fight. Coldness wasn't anything to bother to Roy right now.

The doctor grabbed a towel from another room with a smile, his eyes read "success," a smile grew on his face as he saw that the first more human chimera was finally created. Roy was the first humanoid chimera to ever survive the procedure ever since the lab opened up once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Maes- <strong>Deep, too dang deep!

**Me- **You explained it, I can't stay funny without a little bit of being dark.

**Roy- *yawning* **What did I miss?

**Maes- **The big chapter!

**Roy- **The one where you explain my change?

**Me- *nodding* **Yep, but I felt nice and left you to sleep in.

**Maes- **Well, like always Foxen doesn't own anything except for herself, and if you have a neko, hug it!

**Maes, Roy, and Me- **Farewell fellow neko!


	4. The First Day of Felines

**Me- **Yeah! We have up to 4 chapters, but I would appreciate the reviews!

**Roy- **I'm not missing this chapter!

**Maes- *sighs* **Foxen doesn't own anything except for herself, the idea goes to **SatansFantasticSons**.

**Roy- *yawns* **Onto the chapter!

**Me- **You know you can read the chapter later, right?

**Roy- **I can, well hell, I'm going back to bed!

**Maes- **Now, we're onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The First Day of Felines<strong>

Roy's eyes opened slowly, he stretched his arms, his legs; his ears pricked some and his tail twitched.

"Man, I don't want to go to work today," Roy mumbled is a jokingly tone as he shivered. "Could they have at least dressed me again?" he grunted as he got up and went to the restroom to take a shower.

He turned the water on and waited till it got warm, then he got in, but his feline senses kicked in causing him to jump out immediately.

"Damn!" Mustang yelled as he tried once again but the same thing happened. "Really! Why can't I be part Maine Coon?" Roy complained as he tried once again unsuccessfully.

He tried for twenty minutes before his instincts gave way and he took a nice warm shower, washing his ears, his hair, underneath his claws, and his tail. When he was done he got out turning off the water and went to get dressed.

He put on his clothes and noticed they put wholes in all of his pants for his tail.

"Weird people," Roy mumbled to himself and he put on his gloves and he noticed they adjusted them too. "Okay, they invaded my privacy, invaded my house, messed with my property, now what, is it going to be raining outside?!" Roy complained and opened his front door and saw it was just that. A down pour.

He walked back into his house without even trying to enter his car and he dialed Riza's number.

"_Yes, Riza Hawkeye speaking,_" Riza answered formally.

"Riza, I need you to pick me up at my house," Roy mumbled into the phone.

"_Coming sir, but one question._"

"What is it?"

"_Are you okay? Did they hurt you terribly?_"

"No, they didn't but now I can't go near water without my cat instincts kicking in and I can't go anywhere, especially outside to my car."

"_I understand Colonel, I'm coming now. I'm bringing Black Hyate, so don't go hissing towards him._"

"_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO THAT?!_" Roy shouted in the phone but in return First Lieutenant Hawkeye hung up on him with a chuckle.

Roy sat down, but on his tail and it hurt. He yelped as he jumped up, rubbing his tail, and the start of his tail and skin. While rubbing the sore spot he scratched his skin enough to cut himself lightly.

"Man, this isn't my day," Roy mumbled to himself and he heard a knock at his door, it was Riza coming to pick him up.

He walked up to the door and opened it, getting an astonished look from his lieutenant.

"Colonel, who knew you would actually change your appearance a ton!" Riza exclaimed jokingly as she tried to get the colonel outside to her car.

Roy jumped back as the rain hit his skin, irritating Riza.

"Sorry, like I said my instincts are getting in the way," Roy apologized with a bashful smile.

"Fine, Black Hyate, come here!" Riza shouted for her dog who came scaring Roy out to the car.

After Roy was fastened in the back and Black Hyate in the front Riza started off to the Eastern HQ.

"Roy, I was going to ask, but forgot to on how you reacted with Black Hyate, but what happened to your coat there's a red spot on it near where your tail starts. Don't get any ideas for that, it just caught my eyes."

"I scratched it as I accidentally sat on my tail and it hurt and... yeah that happened," Roy grumbled in embarrassment, he was going to get more attention that he wanted from the transformation that happened quickly last night.

They soon arrived to the HQ, as the rain was still coming strong.

"Black Hyate, get down," Riza ordered her dog, causing Roy to dart out the car and inside the building and causing Riza to laugh at how easy it was to encourage the colonel to do something.

While running from Riza's pet, Roy bumped into Edward and Alphonse.

"Colonel, so they went with the experiment?" Ed asked as if it were a normal conversation.

"Wait, what experiment, Brother?" Alphonse asked in curiosity noticing the colonel was now part cat.

"I'll explain later, but now I'm going t-" the colonel was interrupted by barking of Black Hyate. "See ya!" and off the colonel ran to his office.

As he entered Breeda, Fuery, Fallman, and Havoc were sitting doing their work. Roy flattened his ears and tried to hide his tail, but his hair was a dead giveaway.

"Looks like we have a feline as out commanding officer," Riza said with a small chuckled, putting all eyes on Roy.

Roy hurried to his desk getting a small laughter commotion from his group.

"I know, I'm weird looking!" Roy complained noticing Havoc had brought tea and the tea bag was still in there, and attached to it was string.

While doing his work, he didn't even notice what Riza had said. Roy got up and tiptoed over to the cup, slowly put his hand forward and bat at the string. This little thing caused Jean to get caught off of his work.

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Havoc asked, not noticing the ears and tail on his commanding officer.

"I want the string!" Roy said unanimously shrinking to the size of a kitten as he's trying to get the string on Havoc's cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- <strong>So that ends this chapter!

**Maes- **Foxen doesn't own anything except for herself, and don't forget if you have a neko, hug it!

**Maes and Me- **Farewell fellow nekos!


	5. Short Day (Rest is in the chapter!)

**Me- **Well... we're back, and it's 8:30 p.m. where I'm at, so this may be a quick chapter, but I have other stories to attend to!

**Maes- **If you want to know what this little fox has been up to, then look up jacko5499 and read that story, because she has three accounts but two of them actually have stories!

**Roy- *walks into the room with a hyper look in his eyes* **What's going on, you updating after 20 days of aborting the fan fiction world after what that person said on your truth or dare fan fiction?

**Me- **It was more like 15-17 days!

**Roy- *yawns* **Well, Foxen doesn't own anything except for herself, and the idea goes to **SatansFantasticSons**.

**Maes- **Well... shall we get onto the chapter?!

**Me- **Remember, this may be short, so sorry!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Short Day, For Like What the First Time in Forever? *Pun intended*<strong>

"You... want to play with the string from my tea, Sir?" Havoc asked, seeing he had changed from normal size to a kitten size.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Roy asked tugging at the string lightly, but nothing was happening. "This damn tea bag it heavy!" Roy screamed in agony trying to get the string from Havoc's tea.

"Here," Havoc said, pushing the kitten Roy away from the cup and pulled the string off the bag and put it on the floor for Mustang.

"_STRING!_" Roy shouted as he jumped off the table and landed on his two feet like nothing happened.

The crew laughed at how energetic the colonel was, it didn't seem to bother him at one bit, because he had string to play with.

The door opened and Maes Hughes was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Roy... where's Roy?" Maes asked noticing everyone was watching something not even noticing he had come in to brag about his daughter to Roy in person.

He walked over the where the attention was brought to and Hughes laughed along with the group as he watched Roy play around with the string.

"Wow, Roy! You know how to make Elica the second cutest thing in the world!" Maes boasted with a smile.

"Wait! I'm more adorable than Elicia in Hughes' eyes?" Roy asked with a giant smirk, "this is going to be fun!" Roy changed back to his normal size and the clocked chimed for it was time for the lunch break. "I think I'm going to like this form!" Roy said as he walked over to his desk and crawled under his desk to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- <strong>I told you guys this was going to be short!

**Maes- **I expected it to be longer!

**Roy-** Same, but I see your eyes are drooping, so you should go to sleep soon.

**Me- **I can stay up a little bit longer, but I'm not going to get the energy to write. ***yawns***

**Maes- **Before Foxen passes out from exhaustion, please review, favorite, and follow for this sweet fox chimera.

**All- **Farewell fellow nekos!

**Roy- **Also, if you have a neko, hug it!

**Me- **And, I don't own anything except for myself... like always!


End file.
